


Friends

by cactipresident



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Taz spoilers, This Is Sad, ep 59 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: Okay so I joined a discord and we all realized that Barry didn't know lup was dead till he realized she wasnt with taako. But Lucretia did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Taako stepped into the vault after his new friends, cautiously looking around. The orc woman said they should stay put and she was clearly more competent and knew things they didn't if the statics were anything to go by. But they came here on a mission. The last quest they’d ever need and gods damn it if they didn't follow through with that.

Yea, that usually meant death but hey they dumb lucked their way out of literally everything so far.

The elf took in the room, a fully black glass looking cavern. As if it was carved from the obsidian. It sparkled like the stars themselves were put into the very room. It was beautiful.

Abruptly Magnus yelped, disturbing the peace that fell over them. Turning to see what scared the big tough boy Taako saw something very strange. In the corner contrasting highly against the room was a red robed figure. No scratch that a red robed skeleton who was holding...an umbrella. It actually creeped him out. It was like the skeleton was staring into their very soul, judging them. The thing scared him.

______________  
She had to ignore the banging. She had to hide the Gauntlet. She couldn't let her get anywhere near it! 

She couldn't understand what changed. What made her friend turn like that. They made them all together to protect the universes, she should be protecting them!

“ Lup! Please!” came a muffled voice, still banging on the vault. The dwarf she was with seemed incredibly uneasy. His eyes kept darting from her to the door as if he was itching to open it.

“ Don't you dare.” She growled at him, causing him to back up a few steps towards the second chamber to the cavernous vault. Brushing her hair from her face, she picked up her umbrastaff, a ‘gift’ from a wizard society she found on this planet, and cast a complicated spell on the door. She wasn't going to let her in at any cost.

_______  
Taako watched as Merle went to grab the umbrella, joking about rain when he was blasted to the other side of the room. Magnus and Taako both yelled and jumped out of the way, narrowly missed by the dwarven projectile.

Looking back at the skeleton, it was almost daring him to try, test his will against this magic umbrella. It was almost calling to him with a familiar air he just couldn't place. Slowly he reached for it before being stopped by Magnus. 

“Taako, we just watched that thing toss Merle… You just going to grab for it?”

“ I live like I’m dying, my dude”, with that he reached the final few inches, gripping the handle of the umbrella from the skeleton that scared him.

As he pulled it away, something cold grabbed him. Looking from his arm he saw the skeleton move to hold him. Slowly he turned to its face, fully expecting to have to fight this thing for his stolen goods. Instead it nodded at him, almost… Smiling… before turning to dust, robe and all.

__________

“Lup, open this door!”

“ You know I won't, Lucretia!” Lup called back, still casting her spells on the vault door. She didn't want anyone or anything getting through that door. No one except her would be able to open it. Her and someone with her same magical signature. 

He wouldn't let Lucretia destroyed their life's work. He wouldn't let anyone destroy anything of hers. Years of just having each other growing up made it so they valued every little thing the other had. If anyone would stop lucretia it would be Taako.

Sighing deeply as her last spell flew off the tip of her wand, she leaned heavily against the wall, just now realizing how drained she was.

“ What now?” Slowly she lifted her head, the weight feeling like too much ,to look at the dwarf rockseeker. He looked even more nervous as if realizing she locked them in there. She hadn't meant to lock him up with her but she also had to get him out of the line of fire. Never would she thought Lucretia would hurt her but civilians mean nothing in crossfire. Pan knows the IPRE have killed a few people. 

Rockseeker though had nothing but help her and she hadn't meant to protect him either. It was almost instinctual how she jumped in front of him. Maybe because she was used to traveling with taako so much.

Still the facts were, she was hit ,trapped and stuck with a dwarf who wasn't happy.

Slowly she pulled out her Gauntlet, her most important possession. The dwarfs eyes grew bigger as he looked from her to prize she held.   
“ I need you to put this with your treasure I know you have hidden in the next room. I need you to keep this safe.” She stressed to him, hoping it would get through to him. By the way his eyes were lighting up she knew it hadn't, but what choice did she have right now.

She watched as the dwarf scampered off to the next room, the grey rocks hiding him from view. She knew he was going to try the glove on and probably die. She knew she was going to die. Slowly she moved to the door, the banging stopped but she knew Lucretia was on the other side. She wouldn't leave till she knew she couldn't get what she wanted. It used to be something she admired about her. 

“ Lucretia… Remember when me and Taako first joined IPRE?”

The other side was silent before the muffled response came. “ Of course I do. Davenport found you two on the streets and decided he wanted two bratty kids.”

She gave a weak laugh, “We were trying to pickpocket him. Taako had transmuted himself into a shopkeeper and was distracting him. I had failed miserably at the stealing but I guess he saw something in us…” 

There was silence again from the other side.

“ Lup please come out.” Lucretia seemed to choke out “You're hurt and I need to heal you… Please let me heal you”

“You know I can't, lucy. I can't let you continue. We made the relics to help!” Lup shifted trying to get the weight off the wound. Why did Lucretia have to be such a good shot?

“ So you're going to die for it?!” She could hear her friend crying through her words “Lup you're more important!Please!”

Lup paused, hearing rockseeker in the other room screaming. He put the glove on.

“Goodbye, Lucretia… Tell Taako I'm sorry.”

“Lup! Lup! Chaalupa!”  
_________

Taako smiled as he picked up the umbrella. “Well now I have an umbrella!”


End file.
